User blog:Joshuakrasinski/El Santo Vs Sin Cara
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!. El Santo!. Vs. Sin Cara! BEGIN! Santo i am the infamous el Santo legend of the ring, i am pitted up against this sloppy jobber is this gonna be a thing?, listen against me your just gonna lose instantly man, with all those botched i am surprised you can still stand, your a discrace to lucha libre turn in your mask, your even a worse gimmick then john cena's cousin juan cena i am surprised you character did indeed last, i was buried with mask on i had my own movies too, never been unmasked it's true, been wrestling since the day of black and white even longer then hulk hogan, i'd bodyslam you but the canvas did it for me, Sin Cara listen i am not one to bash people but for you it's time to make an exception, plus your age is like spoiled milk it's past it's exipration, sure i've botched things up but that doesn't stop me, i defeated my evil twin sin cara negra and took off his mask it was an easy victory, i would kalisto but this rap battle is far from over grandpa, cause i have studied lucha libre all you did was hog women all you do is talk and all i hear is blah blah blah, this mask i wear is true dedication, and when compared to you atleast i don't get constipation, i rather face that rob zombie version el superbeasto i believe that is his name, your just mad cause you didn't live to see lucha libre get all the fame, El Santo now your listen here sonny boy i will not tolerate such behaviour, that's why i am soon ending this endeavour, i am the og masked wrestler we're both alike we're like equals., i got kalisto i got blue demon but unlike you had films that had sequels, i fought many horrors in the ring to vampires to wolfmen, face sin cara this is your end, come to think of it didn't you quit, sorry there baby you gonna cry need a nap please don't throw a fit, look i am dead that i will say, but i brought honnor to wrestling you bought shame, Sin Cara well mr.santo i think it should be stated, you died out and now your simply outdated, rey mysterio kalisto ready to back me up, so get out of here before i smack a bitchup, your movies are just cheesey i rather watch nacho libre, you were cool back in probably the 1940's but now your just passay, nobody knows if i quit or not so don't believe everything you read, but now it's my time grampy a retirement is cleary the only thing you need, time to end this battle i am already bored, i have clearly won this battle time for me to end this battle i am cutting the cord, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S EPIC *bell rings* RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts